


Close One

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused John, F/M, Homophobic John Winchester, Horny Teenagers, Interrupted Oral Sex, Proud Dean, Relieved John, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam get's caught red handed by his dad and brother one night....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pussy kat doll for the request! Your other request is under way, I'm just waiting to get it back from my friend. :)

Leah was a senior who’d been assigned to help him with his AP biology homework project. Sam was pretty sure this wasn’t the biology they were meant to study. He gasped softly into her mouth when her long fingers wrapped around his hard cock.

She pressed him onto his back on the bed and slid down to lick and suckle the tip of his cock. He groaned and tried to thrust but she held him down firmly.

“Patience is a virtue Sammy.” She said with a pretty smile.

Sam panted and dropped his head back onto the pillow, silently willing her to continue. She dipped her head down and licked his balls in broad, sure swipes of her tongue. Sam nearly spilled when suddenly his dick was deep inside her mouth, the head rubbing the bottom of her tongue; which he assumed she’d lifted to prevent choking. Her hand rubbed what didn’t fit in her mouth while her mouth moved up and down on the rest.

Sam was moaning loudly and whimpering her name, he was so close, he’d never known how good it could feel. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

The door to the motel swung open and Sam gasped, pushing Leah’s shoulders urgently.

Sam stared at Dean and Dean stared straight back. John stared at the girl between Sam’s legs and she stared straight back. Definitely nothing could have prepared Sam for this moment.

There was a heavy tension on the room before the girl slowly stood up and pulled her shirt back on. She gave Sam an awkward wave goodbye and walked out of the motel room quickly; leaving him barebutt on the matress.

Dean and John looked at Sam and the teenager slowly sat up and pulled his jeans on. He sat still for a moment before speaking.

“I can explain everything.” Sam said hesitantly.

Dean just grinned at him. “You better, I want details! That girl was way out of your league! How’d a freshman get a senior?”

Sam blushed. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” John asked in surprise. “Relieved is more like it.”

“Yea with all the time you spend with that boy at the library…..” Dean trailed off suggestively.

“Ew!” Sam exclaimed in disgust. “He’s my friend!”

“Not that it’d be an issue if there was more to it! I mean your momma always wanted a girl and….” John fumbled awkwardly.

Sam glared at his father. “I’m not a girl and I’m not gay!”

“Okay okay, good to know.” Dean said, holding his hands up placatingly. “Seriously though….nice one Sam, sorry we disturbed you guys.”

Sam shrugged awkwardly. “It’s okay, she probably won’t be the last right?”

“Right.” Dean said with a smirk.

“So...how did that happen?” John asked.

Sam sighed and explained. “She was just supposed to help me with a biology project.”

“Well A+ to her.” John replied with a wry smile. “Good for you kiddo, she’s pretty good looking, you really scored.”

“A chip off the old block.” Dean sniggered.

Sam gave him a confused look but Dean just grinned and shook his head. “You’ll find out when you’re old enough to come with us to bars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
